The List Of Places
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: while bored doing paperwork, Deeks starts to come up with a list of the best most randomist places to have sex. The others soon find out and start to join him. Will Hetty find out? What will happen and how many will they come up with?


**Authors Note : Hi Fanfiction worl, sorry it has taken me a while to upload some new stories, i have been working on some new stories that are coming together slowly.**

**Anyway here is one of my stories. This idea came from me and two of my friends coming up with places to get intimate, we had just come back from a party and we sat done on my friend's bed, put music on and started to type up some ideas. we ended up coming up with 190 places so i thought that this would make for a funny story. These are not all of the reasons but the ones that are in this story/One shot are the best ones**

**Hope that you enjoy this and can't wait to hear what you think by either reviewing or private messaging me, your feedback helps me to make my stories better.**

**Love Always **

**Abby'n'Mgeek1255**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Los Angeles, music in cars was playing, people jogging along the shore and not a single cloud was in the sky. The NCIS team of operation of special projects were stuck inside.

Nell and Eric were sorting through video evidence up in the lab and Sam and Callen were in the break room grabbing a coffee talking about the latest NBA basketball game between the LA Lakers and the Dallas Mavericks and that left two.

Kensi and Deeks were sitting at their desks. They were stuck completing paperwork from their latest case that Hetty had told them to do, but while sitting at her desk Kensi stopped. Something was wrong, it was way too quiet.

She looked up across at her partner and saw Deeks heavily writing something down on a piece of white paper, occasionally he would smile and do a small snicker but most of the time he was silent, dead silent.

"something was defiantly wrong, this wasn't like Deeks at all" she said to herself, so with that thought, Kensi stood up and walked over to her partner and stole what he was working on.

"HEY" Deeks protested as he watched his partner walk away from his desk and started to read what Deeks was working on.

"Best and randomist places to have sex in" Kensi read but then stopped and turned to face her partner.

"What?" Deeks asked her.

Kensi just rolled her eyes at her partner and then went back to reading the list to herself.

As she read the list to herself Kensi scrunched up her face.

"Ewwww" she said before turning her head sideways and saying.

"Wait how is that even possible?" (Sadly she was picturing it)

"you are disgusting Deeks" Kensi said.

Deeks now stood up from his desk.

"I'm a guy Kenz" he shot back at her.

"And tell me you haven't thought of any of them places" he added.

"In a white water raft, double person raft" Kensi read off the list as she then looked over at her partner for him to explain.

"what, you have time going through the water slide" Deeks said with his charming grin.

Kensi went back to the list.

"In a movie theatre" Kensi read next as she then looked back at Deeks.

"Hey that would be great idea" Deeks told her walking over to Kensi.

"True" Kensi replied to him kicking herself that she agreed with her partner.

Just as she was about to read out another one of Deeks's places she stopped and turned to face him.

" no Deeks I know exactly what you are thinking and I will not and repeat NOT have sex with you on the conference table in the boat shed or anywhere in ops" she told him with a stern look on her face, she was dead serious.

"Hey, I didn't think of it that way" Deeks said as he walked over and stood just behind Kensi and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"But thanks for idea kens" he told her with a smile on his face.

Kensi moved away from him chucking the list behind her and hopefully out of Deeks's reach.

"You're disgusting" Kensi scoffed at him walking back to her desk.

Just then Callen and Sam walked in carrying coffees in their hands. Just as they walked towards their desks, Callen saw something white that was on the floor so he picked it up.

"What's that g?" Sam asked his partner walking over to give Kensi and Deeks their coffee's before walking over to his desk.

"I have no idea but apparently it's Deeks's list" Callen said with a slightly confused look on his face as he walked over to his desk next to Kensi.

"He got bored while we were supposed to be getting paperwork done" Kensi told Callen.

"Hey paperwork is boring" Deeks replied.

"Well you should have got it done, that way you wouldn't be bored" Kensi told her partner with a satisfactory look on her face.

"She's right" Sam added.

Deeks looked at Sam and then over to Kensi.

"I know" he told him.

She smiled hearing the comment and then continued to finish her paperwork.

"It's a pretty good list here Deeks" Callen said now throwing the list over to Sam who caught it and started to read it too.

"Thanks Callen" Deeks added with a smile on his face.

"But I bet that I can make a better list than you" Callen added.

Deeks looked at him as a smile started to grow apon his face.

"oh no Callen please, not you too" Kensi told the team leader.

Callen just looked at Kensi and then over to Deeks.

"I'm listening" Deeks told Callen, this had gotten him interested.

"$50 says that I can make a better list than you can" Callen told the LAPD liaison officer.

"Okay, and who will be the judge?" Deeks asked him.

"Kensi will" Callen told him pointing over to her.

Kensi looked at him with a surprised look, then over at her partner and then back over at Callen.

"Oh no Callen, don't you dare bring me into this" Kensi told him shaking her head and her hands up at him.

Callen now turned his head back to face Sam and Deeks.

"okay, Sam can do it" He told him.

"No way he will so let you win and he's your partner and your best friend, Favouritism much" Deeks protested.

Sam just smiled at him as Callen shook his head from side to side at Deeks.

"Fine will get Eric and Nell to do it" Callen finally said settling on a choice.

Deeks nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay I can handle that" he told Callen.

"So what do you say Deeks, we have a deal?" Callen asked him.

Deeks looked from Sam, to Kensi and then back to Callen.

"GAME ON" he told him as with that the competition started.

...

An hour and a half later and with their paperwork saved and completed Deeks, Kensi, Sam and Callen stood up in the lab with Eric and Nell. They were both reading over the two lists, Callen's and Deeks.

Eric started reading out Callen's List first.

1) Change room

2) Stadium

3) Pool table

4) Desk

5) Hotel

6) back of a car

7) Bed of rose pestles scatters around it.

8) Bed

9) Counter top

10) In an office

11) Spa

12) Motorbike

"Nice man" Sam told his partner.

Callen smiled over at His best friend.

"Thanks Sam" he replied.

"Now for Deeks's List " Nell replied as she started to read out Deeks's new and improved list.

1) Public toilet

2) Beach under the stars

3) Photo booth

4) New form of yoga

5) Beach

6) Shower

7) Next to a fire place

"Next to a fireplace Deeks" Kensi interrupted Nell.

Deeks looked at Kensi

"What, I can be romantic, chicks love it" Deeks told her.

Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks.

"sure you do Deeks" Kensi replied back to him.

"Ahhhhh guys can I continue?" Nell asked them.

The partners looked over at Nell.

"Sorry Nell" Kensi and Deeks both replied.

Nell nodded her pixie little head as he continued to read Deeks's List.

8) Ball pit

Just then Nell was interrupted again.

"You are so immature" Kensi told her partner with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"HEY!" Deeks shot back at her.

"Guys can Nell finish" Eric raised his voice at the bickering partner.

Deeks and Kensi turned their heads back around to face the two tech gurus.

"I will let Nell finish" Deeks told her with a cheesy grin on his face.

Everyone now turned to look at Deeks; he did not just implied that to Nell of all people.

Nell's face was in complete shock, Eric was trying not to laugh and show Nell. Callen and Sam both had looks of disgust.

"Ewwww grow up Deeks "Kensi told him as she now turned and walked away from Deeks and now went and stood over next to Sam.

"I am so going to kill him for that" Kensi whispered to Sam.

"Not before I kill him first kens" Sam replied back other with a smile plaster on his face that made Kensi join in with him.

"Aww honey, what's wrong?" Deeks asked Kensi but Kensi just ignored Deeks.

"Please continue Nell" Callen told her.

"Ahhhhh okay "Nell said as she looked back down at the list.

9) Hotel

10) On a bar

11) Porch swing

12) Waterfall

"So who wins?" Deeks asked impatiently.

Eric and Nell looked at everyone.

"Give us a couple of seconds here " Eric said as with that Nell and Eric faced with their backs towards the rest of the team and started to talk and whisper in hushed tones of voices.

After a while, the two turned back around and faced the rest of the team.

"After some collaboration..." Eric said as Nell added and continued.

"We have finally come to a decision" She told them.

The Entire Team went silent, waiting to hear the results and the winner.

"Do you guys really want us to choose who wins?" Eric asked them but what Eric didn't know was that that asking that question was a bad idea.

"YES" Deeks and Callen both leaned forward telling them that they want to know, they were desperate to find out who wins.

"Fine" Eric said holding up his hands in defence.

"Nell I'll leave the honours up to you" Eric told her looking over at his co-worker.

Nell nodded her head in agreement as she then looked at everyone ready to break the news to them.

"The winner is..." Nell said.

The suspense was there and it was as thick as cutting a brand new slice of bread.

"Is..." she said drawing it out even more.

It went back to silence. Suspense was killing them.

"NELL" They all called out.

"Okay fine, the winner is...is Deeks" Nell said.

"WHAT" Sam and Kensi said in unison both in complete surprise.

"Hahah I bête you Callen" Deeks said with a smile on his face.

Callen turned to the blonde Liaison officer.

"Well done Deeks, you won fair and square" Callen said shaking Deeks's hand.

"Really he won?" Kensi said still in disbelief.

"Yes pumpkin I won" Deeks told Kensi as she just rolled her eyes.

"He had the better list" Nell said.

"Sorry Kensi" Eric told her as she just folded her arms in front of her body.

They all started to talk but just then they were interrupted by someone they thought and hoped wouldn't find out about this.

" I don't think that whatever you are up to Mr Callen is going to get those case reports finished" Hetty said walking up to the tech lab.

"Oh No" Kensi muttered quietly over to Sam.

"we're screwed" Nell added.

"Actually Deeks is" Kensi added back.

"Me, Why me?" Deeks asked as they all turned around to face Hetty.

"Because you are the one who started it Deeks" Kensi replied to her partner.

"Well sorry if I got bored doing case reports" Deeks shot back at her.

Callen walked up to Hetty.

"We were just talking to Nell and Eric..." Callen started to say as Nell jumped in.

"To see if we wanted anything to drink as they were talking a break" Nell added looking at Callen and then back to Hetty.

"Is that so Miss Jones?" Hetty asked her.

"Uh yes Hetty. I told them that we were right and they were just about to head back down and continue to finish off those case reports if I'm not mistaken "Nell told her.

Hetty nodded her head.

"We'll okay then. Mr Callen..." Hetty said now looking at her team's leader.

"Yes Hetty" Callen replied to her.

"Just make sure that they are on my desk by later this afternoon" Hetty said.

" Will do" Callen replied as with that Hetty turned around and left heading back to her office and to her rose water tea that she had waiting for her.

With Hetty gone everyone turned back around to face Nell and Eric with a sigh of relief.

"That was close G" Sam told his best friend.

"You got that right Sam" Callen said looking at his best friend before he turned to face Nell and Eric.

"Thanks Nell for covering" Callen told her.

"We owe you one" Deeks added.

"No problem, I'm just glad that Hetty didn't ask Eric anything" Nell said looking over at her co-worker.

"Yeah thank god. You guys know that I can't keep secrets" Eric told them.

"We know Eric" Kensi said with a relieved smile on her face.

Everyone now smiled and laughed at each other.

"Well we better go finish those case reports" Callen told his team.

"Otherwise Hetty will really Kill Deeks for sure" Sam added as they all turned around and left.

"HEY" Deeks protested as with that they left the lab and headed back downstairs to their desks and to get those case reports finished.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hope that you all enjoyed this and can't wait to hear what you think by either reviewing or private messaging me, your feedback helps me to make my stories better.**

**Love Always **

**Abby'n'Mgeek1255**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
